


Broom Cupboard Secrets

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't mind snogging her girlfriend in broom cupboards between classes, but she also doesn't just want to only ever kiss her in broom cupboards.</p>
<p>A Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Cupboard Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Whoisalaska prompted me with Ziall secretly dating and Niall getting sick of hiding their relationship.
> 
> Some liberties were taken with the prompt, I hope you don't hate it too much, bb. ♥

Niall lazily flicks her wand, making the feather float a few feet in the air before trailing back down. She repeats the movements a few times before letting out a sigh. She mastered this spell back in first year; she isn’t quite sure why she has to do it again. But she does it anyway.

She glances around the room, seeing everyone else’s feathers in various states of height, some floating in the same three feet up and down motion, some zooming around the room, chasing other feathers. Her gaze lands on Slytherin student, Zayn Malik. Zayn isn’t floating her feather like everyone else. Instead she has her gaze set intently on the feather that is staying perfectly eye level with her but rotating in a circle ever so slowly. It’s clearly taking a lot of concentration on Zayn’s behalf, Niall notes, especially with the sheer amount of noise in the classroom. She keeps her gaze on Zayn, taking in the way her focus never leaves the feather. She’s not even using her wand. Even a lot of the other seventh year students still struggle with wandless spells but there’s Zayn, ever the studious girl, having perfected it already.

There’s a crash and an explosion as a bunch of feathers crash into each other and another student makes them explode at the last moment, sending a shower of little tufts of white and brown down on everyone. 

Even still, nothing has disrupted Zayn’s concentration on keeping her feather perfectly in the air. Niall is impressed. 

“Hey, Niall,” a voice off to Niall’s left says. She looks up to see Harry moving to sit down next to her. 

“Hey, Haz,” Niall greets jovially. 

There’s another explosion that makes Niall’s head snap around. She sees the feather that was just in front of Zayn burst into flame and then turn into ash, slowly dropping to the floor. Zayn flicks her wand to clear up the mess and then turns back to her text book. Niall watches her for a moment before she turns her attention back to Harry. 

“Are you coming to watch Quidditch practice tonight?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah, probably,” Niall replies with a nod. She had been a chaser for three years before deciding to give it a rest during her seventh year so she could focus on her studies. She wanted to do well on her N.E.W.T.S. and according to her mum, she couldn’t do both. Not that she hadn’t argued for hours about it with her mum during the summer holidays. Nope, she had argued until she was red in the face and her mum had hit her with a silencing spell before sending Niall off to her room. It hadn’t been the highlight of Niall’s day when she had to go back to her mum and get her to reverse it only because she agreed to her mum’s wishes. 

In the end, she didn’t mind, though, she wasn’t looking to be a professional Quidditch player after Hogwarts, not like Louis Tomlinson who was one of the best chasers that Niall had ever seen. She was fast and had led Slytherin to winning the Quidditch Cup four years in a row. This year would undoubtedly be her fifth year winning the Quidditch Cup and Niall just didn’t want to go up against her again. She had _some_ pride.

“I wonder if they’ll enjoy the banana cupcakes I made,” Harry says and Niall shrugs. “I spent all morning arguing with the house elves, who kept telling me to get out of their kitchen. A bit rude but I eventually got the job done.”

“I get one of these cupcakes, don’t I?” Niall asks.

Harry beams at her. “Of course you do,” she replies. “I made one especially for you. It’s got green icing and ‘made in Ireland’ written on it.”

Niall grins. “Sick,” she says. 

Their lesson ends a few minutes later and she and Harry leave the classroom together, chatting happily until Harry sees another one of her friends to go and talk to. 

Niall is wandering down the corridor, thinking about heading to the kitchens for a quick snack when an arm shoots out of nowhere and pulls her aside. She stumbles into a broom cupboard and almost falls over but is saved by a hand on her arm, steadying her. “What the fuck?”

“Relax, it’s just me.”

_Lumos_ is cast and the small space is suddenly filled with light. Niall smiles when her girlfriend’s beautiful face comes into view and she lets herself be pulled in for a heated kiss. She immediately clutches at the front of Zayn’s robes, even though Zayn mumbles a protest against her lips about watching for wrinkles. Niall snorts and kisses her harder. Seriously, she’s a _witch_ ; she doesn’t need to worry about wrinkles in her robes. 

The kiss comes to a natural end a few minutes later and Niall licks her lips, trying to catch her breath. 

“Hi,” she says dumbly, smiling at Zayn. Zayn grins back at her and smooths her hand over Niall’s arm before loosely lacing their fingers together. 

“Hi,” Zayn echoes, squeezing Niall’s hand gently.

They’ve been doing this for a while now. Not just meeting in random broom cupboards to snog, but other places as well. In fact, Niall has spent every free moment she has snogging Zayn. Her mum probably wouldn’t approve of the change from Quidditch focused to Zayn focused but Niall likes it just fine. 

What she doesn’t really care for is that Zayn is still insistent, four months later, that they sneak around and don’t tell a soul that they snog in broom cupboards, behind statues, pieces of armour, and on a few memorable occasions, in the Astronomy Tower after Niall’s class. Niall gets it. Well, she _thinks_ that she gets it but she really isn’t all that sure at other times. She sees no shame in being Zayn’s girlfriend, and she sees no shame in telling people about them. But Zayn has reservations still, so she keeps her silence. 

“What made your feather explode today?” Niall asks, Zayn still stroking over the back of Niall’s hand.

“Oh,” Zayn mutters. “It was nothing.”

Niall frowns but shrugs, figuring that Zayn would tell her if she wanted her to know. “Are you coming to the Quidditch match on Saturday?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she says. “Louis will kill me if I don’t. She says it’s a best friend’s duty or whatever.”

“Can I sit with you?” Niall asks. She knows the answer is likely going to be no but she has to ask anyway.

Predictably, Zayn sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, her nose crinkling ever so slightly on the bridge like it does when she disagrees with Niall. “It’s probably best not to,” she starts. “The whole school will be there.”

Niall sighs. “Alright,” she replies. “Anyway, I’d better go, I’m going to be late for Herbology.”

Zayn nods and just before Niall’s hand reaches the door handle, she darts forwards and presses a sweet kiss to Niall’s lips before extinguishing her wand, plunging them both into darkness. Niall licks her lips as she pushes the door open and steps out into the empty corridor. She shakes her head and pushes her blonde hair out of her eyes, heading towards the greenhouses. 

Harry’s waiting for her with a big smile and she immediately throws an arm around Niall’s shoulders, babbling on about something that Niall just can’t bring herself to really listen to right then. Harry doesn’t notice, though. She just keeps talking and a few moments later, they’re let into the greenhouses to begin their lesson. Niall shakes her head again, trying to push all thoughts of Zayn Malik and her gorgeous lips from her mind, lest she get bitten by an angry plant again. That’s never fun.

~*~

Friday evening sees Niall gathering some books to go to the library. Well, she’s not really going to the library, not to do homework, at least. She’s meeting Zayn _in_ the library but they’re probably going to snog a bit, hopefully. She has just slung her bag over her shoulder and gets up to leave the common room when Harry bounds in, all wild curls and big smiles.

“Hey,” she says cheerily. “Where are you headed?”

“Library,” Niall replies, gesturing to her bag. “Figured I’d actually do my Potions parchment before it’s due on Monday. Since Saturday is Quidditch day.”

“Oh, good idea,” Harry says. “I’ll come with you; I’ll just go get my stuff.”

As Harry bounds off to their dorm, Niall can’t help but bite her lip. There’s no way she’s going to be able to see Zayn now. And there’s _definitely_ no chance of making out with her. But she can’t say no to Harry. Harry’s her best friend and she feels guilty enough every time she thinks about the fact that she’s keeping Zayn a secret from Harry. 

With a sigh, Niall scuffs her shoe along the carpet and waits for Harry to re-join her. They walk to the library together. Harry’s talking about something that happened in their Herbology class that day but Niall really isn’t paying that much attention. She makes noncommittal noises throughout the conversation just to keep Harry happy. They reach the library a short while later and once they’re inside, Niall immediately starts sweeping her gaze across every table, looking for her Slytherin girlfriend. 

Harry stops at an empty table and plonks her bag down. Niall does the same, still looking around her. 

“I’m just going to get some books that I need,” Niall says. 

“Alright,” Harry says cheerily as she settles into a chair, pulling a roll of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink from her bag, carefully setting them down on the table as well. 

Niall nods once at Harry and starts to wander through the library, keeping her eyes peeled for a glimpse of Zayn. After a few long moments of wandering, Niall finally spots Zayn sitting on the floor, tucked into the corner of a stack of very dusty shelves. For a library in a school filled with magical people, Niall expected that things would be easily kept a lot cleaner. 

“Hey,” Niall says as she approaches.

Zayn looks up from her book and smiles when she sees that it’s Niall. Niall moves to sit next to Zayn and she immediately presses herself into her girlfriend’s side. “Hi,” Zayn says. “I thought you might not be coming.”

“Of course not,” Niall says, feeling a little guilty. “Though, Harry decided to tag along.”

Zayn’s nose crinkles at the mention of Harry. “Why?” she asks.

“To do her homework,” Niall replies with a shrug. “I couldn’t exactly say no, it’s the _library_.”

Zayn sighs and closes her book over. “I guess there’s no point in me being here, then.”

“What?” Niall asks, eyes going wide. “Why would you say that? Just come sit with us.”

“No, thank you,” Zayn replies, gathering her things and slipping them into her book bag. “The last thing I want to do is be seen doing homework with two Hufflepuffs.”

Niall reels at that comment. “Because that’s such a _bad_ thing, right?” she asks, feeling a surge of annoyance go through her at Zayn’s comment. 

“Niall,” Zayn starts but Niall shakes her head. 

“I’m your _girlfriend_ , Zayn,” Niall interjects, standing up. “Why are you so ashamed to be seen with me?”

Zayn stays silent and it’s all the answer that Niall needs.

“Right,” she says, swallowing thickly. “I see how it is. Good bye, Zayn.”

Niall leaves Zayn sitting on the floor as she storms out of the library, completely forgetting about both Harry and her homework in her anger.

Later, when the door to their room opens, Harry shoots her a sympathetic look before setting her bag down on top of Niall’s trunk at the bottom of her bed. Wordlessly, Harry climbs onto the bed next to Niall and hands her a cauldron cake that she’s probably managed to swipe from the kitchens. 

Niall looks at the cake and sets it down on top of her bedside drawers, not feeling up to eating. Harry burrows into her side and slings and arm around Niall’s waist. 

The weight is familiar and comfortable, but Niall only wishes that it was someone else’s arm around her instead.

~*~

“Are you coming to the Quidditch match?” Harry asks tentatively the next day. Niall hasn’t really left her bed at all since her argument with Zayn in the library the night before. A massive part of her wants to just stay where she is. She doesn’t want to leave the confines of her four poster bed and potentially risk seeing Zayn’s stupidly gorgeous face. She wishes it was more stupid. Then she wouldn’t feel a tingle in her tummy every time she thinks of Zayn’s stupid face.

“Dunno,” Niall mumbles, picking at the seam of her pillow. Then again, why should _she_ have to miss out on everything that she wants to do just because of Zayn’s stupid face? It’s her house that is playing against Zayn’s and Zayn will probably sit in the Slytherin section like she does every single match but this time, Niall isn’t going to sit there and try and watch Zayn’s reaction to everything. Nope, not at all. She’s going to cheer on the Hufflepuffs _loudly_ and _obnoxiously_. That’ll show Zayn what Hufflepuff pride is all about. “Fuck it, I’m coming.”

Harry beams at her and the second Niall gets up off the bed, Harry’s flicking her wand to make the bed perfectly. Niall rolls her eyes affectionately and quickly changes into her most supportive Hufflepuff apparel. 

Once she’s covered in head to toe in Hufflepuff colours, clothing and a spell to make her hair change into the Hufflepuff house colours, Niall deems herself ready. She ignores Harry’s bemused smile and leads her from their room out into the fresh, crisp air to watch the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

There’s already a lot of people gathering into the stands when Niall and Harry climb up the stairs to the Hufflepuff section. She’s panting a little bit by the time she reaches the top and has to stop to let Harry go in front of her, letting her find them a decent spot to sit in. She sits down next to Harry who throws an arm around her shoulders and starts talking about how even though she _perfectly_ understands Quidditch, she feels as though she should be a lot better at playing the game than she actually is.

Harry has zero coordination and Niall remembers back in third year when she had tried out for the team, Harry had tagged along too. Harry had fallen off her broom before the first whistle even went and they were still standing on the ground at the time. When she had finally managed to get herself into the air, Harry had missed every single pass of the ball and had managed to crash into the only other player in the air at the time. To this day, Niall still wasn’t sure how she managed to do that. 

It’s probably best for the entire school if Harry doesn’t take her baby deer like self up into the air where there’s a lot of gravity going against her. She’s much better off on solid ground.

The game starts and within the first few seconds, Hufflepuff have the Quaffle and are heading towards the goals. Slytherin’s keeper is fast but the chaser that replaced Niall is even faster and she’s scored a goal in the first thirty seconds of the game.

Niall hollers loudly, standing up and clapping her hands together hard. She’s glad that she came to the game. She’s always loved Quidditch and no fight with Zayn is going to distract her from righteously supporting her house. 

The game continues on and the score gets pretty even. She yells, cheers and boos along with the rest of her house at all of the right times. She’s smiling brightly, her cheeks pink with the cold wind whipping around them, all thoughts of Zayn gone from her mind. For the moment, at least. 

There’s a sudden bout of noise from the people surrounding them and then there’s a thrum of hushed murmurs as people start muttering to amongst themselves. Niall doesn’t look up, not until Harry starts insistently tapping on her thigh.

“What?” Niall asks, annoyed. She turns her head to look at Harry who still hasn’t stopped tapping on her thigh and just behind her, she can make out the _very_ distinct face of Zayn. One that she knows so well. Intimately, even. From all of the times it’s been pressed against her own whenever they kissed. Her lips twitch and she glances down at Harry who immediately scoots over, putting a gap between herself and Niall.

“Hi,” Zayn says simply, sitting down. She crosses one leg over the top of the other and turns her entire body to face Niall.

“Hi,” Niall echoes. “Are you lost? This is the Hufflepuff stands, after all.”

“I guess I deserved that,” Zayn says. She smooths her hands down over her robes in a nervous gesture. “I…”

“Look, I’m watching the match here, so can this wait?” Niall asks.

Zayn nods and turns to face the game. 

Niall feels guilty as soon as she’s said it but Zayn stays. She doesn’t move and she lets her hand drop onto the bench, her fingers mere millimetres from Niall’s own. Niall bites back a smile as Zayn’s pinkie finger hooks around hers for the rest of the game.

Slytherin win. Only by ten points, though. It’s enough to send the Hufflepuff house into a roaring bout of protesting and Niall sees Zayn whip out her wand. She doesn’t even move her lips, casting a silencing spell around them. She tucks her wand back into her robes and gently reaches for Niall’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” she starts. “For everything. I… I shouldn’t have kept our relationship hidden. It was wrong of me.”

“Why _did_ you?” Niall asks, curious.

Zayn ducks her head. “I guess the pressure got to me. Everyone is so…” she lets out a long sigh before looking back up at Niall. “Their opinions don’t matter to me anymore, though. Only you do.”

“Yeah?” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she echoes.

“Good,” Niall replies. 

Zayn laces their fingers together and Niall can’t stop smiling.

“ _Finally_.”

They both look up to see Harry standing over them, a beaming smile on her face. The crowd has mostly dispersed and Harry has her wand out, probably to dismantle Zayn’s silencing spell.

“I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a broom cupboard together.”

“What?” Niall asked, her brow furrowing. Zayn was wearing a matching expression on her face and Niall felt a little better that she wasn’t the only one who was lost in this conversation.

Harry just grins at them. A moment later, Louis Tomlinson appears behind her and pinches Harry’s waist, causing her to squeal. 

“Alright, ladies?” Louis asks. “Zayn, nice to see you’ve finally got your head out of your arse here.”

Zayn splutters a little but her hand doesn’t leave Niall’s own. It makes Niall’s heart soar.

“I told you they’d sort it out, boo bear,” Harry says fondly. She reaches back for Louis’ hands and wraps them around herself, Louis plastered across her back, despite the fact that she’s just finished a game of Quidditch and the rest of her team are off to start celebrating.

“What are you on about?” Niall asks, still baffled.

“Haz and I have known forever that you two sneak around and snog in broom cupboards,” Louis replies easily. “Don’t know why you were hiding it, to be honest.”

“How did I not know _you two_ were together?” Niall wonders.

“You never asked,” Harry replies with a shrug.

“You’re dating Harry?” Zayn asks Louis who nods and presses her lips to the side of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah,” she says. Harry’s still smiling down at them.

“Wait, I thought Harry was hitting on Niall all of the time,” Zayn starts. Her gaze darts between Louis and Harry, who look like they’re trying to become one person with how close they are, back to Niall who still is as baffled as she was a few minutes ago when Zayn started talking.

“I would never hit on Niall,” Harry says seriously. “She’s wonderful, and my best friend, but I wouldn’t do that to either of you.”

“Wait, were you _jealous_ of _Harry_?” Niall asks curiously. 

“I… Uh… Maybe?” Zayn admits sheepishly.

Niall grins. “You dork,” she says fondly. “I can’t believe you got jealous over Harry.”

“Well,” Zayn starts, “she’s always hanging off you and you share a room.”

Niall shakes her head. “You’re supposed to be the smart one, Miss Almost-Was-A-Ravenclaw.”

Zayn shrugs and pushes her hair over her shoulder. “Well…”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Niall says and Zayn quickly leans forwards. They kiss for a few moments, sitting there in the empty Quidditch stands. It’s nice, Niall thinks. She likes being this close to Zayn and this out in the open. 

She has no idea when Harry and Louis left but she’s grateful for the privacy, especially when her hand strays to cup Zayn’s boob over her robes out of sheer habit. 

“Whoops, better not do that too much in public,” Niall says as she pulls back.

Zayn grins and shakes her head. “C’mon,” she says. “We should head down to the dungeons to celebrate with the rest of my house.”

“Together?” Niall asks.

Zayn stands up and smooths down her robes. She turns to face Niall and holds out her hand for Niall to take. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 8 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> I'm also opening my comfort zone to include writing all Girl Direction pairings, provided they're not too taxing of a prompt. But if you have anything you want to _tiny_ prompt me with, shoot me a message in my [tumblr ask](http://star55.tumblr.com/ask), please. I've got a few more prompts to fill but I am still aiming to have one fic a day posted for the duration of Girl Direction Month. =)
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
